The present invention is directed to a concentrically constructed, self-supporting optical, aerial or submarine cable provided with an outer tensile reinforcement sheath and having a centrally disposed light waveguide core comprising a transverse pressure-resistant tube containing the optical waveguide members.
A cable, which has a high transverse pressure-resistant tube containing waveguide members as a core with a concentrically disposed outer tensile member, is disclosed in German OS No. 30 41 679. The tube employed therein is constructed of a metal and high tensile strength wires are applied to the tube in a concentric arrangement.